


Pure happiness

by notexactlylegal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Kisses, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, but its really cute, cute larry moment that totally has happened irl, gay boy kisses, gay boys, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larryisreal, larrystylinson, no smut sorry, one direction - Freeform, talks about future, zquad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: "I'm gonna marry you one day."The words came out of nowhere and caught Harry off guard."What?" He asked confused."I'm gonna marry you one day." Louis repeated himself. He meant it. He was going to marry Harry one day. One day, when all of this was over. No more lies and no more hiding. His heart fluttered when he felt Harry smile against his neck."You are?" Harry said with so much love in his voice."Yeah, baby." Louis replied. "You okay with that?"





	

The world outside was silent. The sun had disappeared and the moon had taken over. The whole world was asleep. Almost.

Louis' fingers were tracing down Harry's arm, creating goose bumps along the way. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You okay?" Harry asked and opened his eyes, even though his head was buried in Louis' neck so he couldn't see anything.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, love." Louis whispered back and smiled at the thought of Harry always worrying about him.

In this very moment, everything was perfect. They were in bed together, they were all cuddled up together and their bodies fit perfectly together. They didn't talk about the fact that Harry soon has to leave LA and go back to London. They didn't talk about everything that's going on with pr stunts and all that mess. They didn't. Because right now, together, everything was perfect.

Harry cuddled even closer to Louis and brought his cold feet against Louis' legs, making Louis jump and Harry to giggle.

"I wrote a song about you." Louis said after that and Harry moved up his head to look at Louis with a surprised look on his face.  
"A song?" He asked with a raised brow and Louis nodded.  
"Yeah," he continued and smiled innocently, "it's called 'Fuck you and your cold feet'."

That made Harry laugh out loud and he hid his face in Louis' chest. Louis laughed also and grabbed Harry's face and pressed his lips against Harry's.   
"Oh, really?" Harry asked after they broke the kiss. Louis nodded, still with a silly smile on his lips. "I would _love_ to hear that song." Harry giggled and Louis smiled even bigger.

That was his favorite thing in the whole world; to make Harry laugh. Even after so many years together, he still felt proud everytime he succeded.

He ran a hand through Harry's hair, causing Harry to close his eyes.   
"God, I love you." Louis whispered and taking in Harry's beautiful features. He watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes and he could see the seriousness in them. "Harry?"  
"Don't ever leave me." He whispered to Louis' surprise. "Don't ever leave me." He repeated and let put a small sigh.   
"I would never do that, you know that. You know that, right?" Louis asked to make sure, because he would never forgive himself of Harry didn't know.   
"I know that." Harry said and a small smile appeared. "Just wanted to make sure that you knew. You are rather forgetful sometimes, y'know?" Harry pointed out. Louis shook his head while chuckling.   
"Just because I sometimes forget to buy milk, doesn't mean I'm gonna suddenly forget my love for you."

Harry looked at Louis with a silly smile.  
"So, basically, I'm more important to you than milk?"   
"Yes you are, you idiot." Louis sighed and Harry giggled.

Harry buried his face in the crock of Louis neck again. He pressed small kisses and, for some reason, it made Louis blush.

"I'm gonna marry you one day."

The words came out of nowhere and caught Harry off guard.   
"What?" He asked confused.   
"I'm gonna marry you one day." Louis repeated himself. He meant it. He was going to marry Harry one day. One day, when all of this was over. No more lies and no more hiding. His heart fluttered when he felt Harry smile against his neck.   
"You are?" Harry said with so much love in his voice.   
"Yeah, baby." Louis replied. "You okay with that?"

Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled even closer to Louis and took a deep breath, smelling his loved one. He nodded his head a little and sighed, out of pure happiness.  
"Yeah, 'm okay with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Missed being on here & missed writing! xx


End file.
